The large scale industrial and commercial uses of liquid and low melting point solid bulk materials pose a multitude of practical problems. Such materials are difficult to handle; their physical properties lead to inaccurate measurements. Their physical form frequently results in a significant percentage of waste due to materials adhering to containers and handling equipment. Frequently, such materials have a limited shelf life due to decomposition. Decomposition presents a particular problem with organic peroxides which, over time, become unstable and present an explosive hazard. Low melting point solids, those solids having a melting point below 120.degree. F., become semi-solid and usually tacky, as they approach their melting point. While this may not present a significant problem at room temperature, the ambient temperature in many plant operations may exceed 100.degree. F. and approach the melting point of the low melting point solids. Even if the ambient temperature is well below the melting point of the low melting point solid, if the solid has been previously exposed to temperatures near the melting point, the product may have partially melted and "coalesced" into a large agglomerate.
Attempts have been made to address these problems by mixing certain liquid or low melting point solid materials with solid compounds thereby giving such materials an interim solid form so that they will remain solid over a wider temperature range. The resulting product is then added to formulations which call for the liquid or low melting point solid. However, the products that result from such attempts have significant drawbacks. Frequently, the dispersion of the liquid or low melting solid material is not uniform; this results in a wide variability in the concentration of the material within the product. Variability is a particular problem in products which use mineral fillers, such as clay, as a binder component. Where the liquid or low. melting point solid is absorbed or adsorbed onto a mineral filler like clay, there is a strong tendency toward particle agglomeration, especially if the product experiences wide temperature variation during transportation and storage. Where a mineral such as clay is mixed into a liquid, the clay tends to settle out before the product fully solidifies, resulting in a stratified product. This stratification produces an uneven concentration of the liquid or low melting point solid throughout the final product. Also, products that have a mineral filler as a binder, present a dispersion problem during the products incorporation into the end formulation, such as into a rubber formulation.
Also, such products frequently have a low "activity", that is, the product contains a low percentage of the desired liquid or low melting point solid ingredient. A higher activity is desired by the purchasers since first, more of the desired liquid or low melting point solid is available for the money, and, second, since the product will have correspondingly less binder, there are fewer compatibility problems between the binder and the purchaser's formulation which requires the liquid or low melting point solid.
In addition, such products are frequently powdered. Powders may present a respiratory hazard for persons handling the product and may present an explosive hazard as well. Furthermore, many products "bleed", that is, the liquid ingredient tends to disassociate from the solid component.
It would be desirable to have a liquid or low melting point solid in a solid form, to facilitate handling, measuring and storing, and which can be added directly to the processes which require the liquid or low melting point solid ingredient. It would also be desirable to have a high activity, homogenous product in a non- powdered form. Finally, a product that would fully melt into a formulation, such as a rubber formulation, during processing, eliminating the undispersed solid particles, would be very desirable.